Perry's Cousin
by perrytheplatypus2761
Summary: Perry's cousin finds out where Perry lives and secretly joins O.W.C.A! When Perry realizes that his cousin is in danger of being prisoned, he must find a way to protect his cousin, without his evil aunt knowing the truth!
1. Prololauge

A cold breeze swifted through Austrailia as Harold teh platypus was looking through top secret files. "Where is it?" he whispered to himself. Tipping down the solid black fedora he wore on his head so no one could reconize him, he swiftly moved his hands.

"If only I could find it!" Harold mummbled

"HAROLD!" yelled a loud voice. Harold stared to the nearby door. His deep green eyes peered at it. "Mom!" he said and rushed out of a window. "You got it Harold?" asked Harold's brother Zeke. "No." Harold moaned.

"You have to find it!"

"I want too!"

The white platypus soft hand touched Harold's shoulder. "Were going to find out where he lives!" Zeke said. Harold saluted. As quick a sa wink, the ocean blue platypus climbed slowly back into the building.

Not a peep could be heard. "I'll find it! I'll learn where my special cousin came from."


	2. Perry's Secret Life

Far away from Australia, in Danville, Phineas and Ferb were sitting underneath there big tree and kept thinking about there plans. Perry the platypus was sitting next to them, ready to make his move!

Phineas and Ferb suddenly got up and Perry knew the time was right. Besides being a pet, the teal platypus was a secret agent known as Agent P. Agent P dashed to his lair, only hearing the words, "Where's Perry?" Agent P headed down an escalator to his lair. "Oh hello Agent P," said Major Monogram, Perry's boss, "Dr. Doofenshirmtz is up to no good, we recently found out that he was reading a book about platypuses, seems supicious, doesn't it! Good Luck Agent P!"

Perry rushed out of his lair to Dr. Doofenshirmtz's when suddenly, he was stopped. "Agent P!" called Major Monogram, we just got this email! Come take a look!"

Major Monogram read the email aloud, "Dear cousin, I think I have found where you live! I'm off for a visit with my brother Zeke! I can't wait to see how special you are, Signed, Harold." Perry looked confused, _Who was Harold and Zeke? Are they my cousins? _Perry thought.

Perry rushed off once again but couldn't concentrate because of the letter! Who was Harold?


	3. Harold meet Perry

Harold couldn't believe when he left his aunts house. His special cousin was transferred to Danville! "This is exciting Harold! We just have to sneak on a plane to Danville!" That's exactly what the boys did! They went to Danville! Meanwhile, Perry had just arrived at Dr. D's house. "Ahh, Perry the platypus! How unexpected, and by unexpected I mean COMPLETELY EXPECTED!" Doof yelled as he suddenly trapped Perry! "My new plan is to make evil platypus clones, to take over the TRI STATE AREA!" Perry quickly budged out of his trap.

"Wow that was quick!"

Perry leaped at Doof when someone kicked down the door. Perry, about to punch Doof was shocked to see a platypus who looked almost exactly like him! "Cousin?" the platypus asked. Perry couldn't believe it! It was that Harold dude! Perry quickly punched Doof and jumped towards his cousins. "Its not him." Zeke said. "It has to be!" Harold said, "That's what Aunt Maria said, he lives here!" Perry was in dejavu for a moment. Maria. The name drifted through as he suddenly a crazy image appeared in his brain!

Perry grabbed his fedora and fell to the ground before the rest of the image could appear! "So, special cousin! How's it hanging?" Harold asked, "I'm Harold and this is Zeke!" said Harold grabbing Zeke. "TALKING PLATYPUSES!?" Doof yelled, "Hey Perry the platypus, I should make a Talk- Inator to help you talk!"

"Perry?"

Perry nodded. His name was Perry alright, or it was Agent P. Harold thought. His aunt had said his name was Charles or Charlie, something that began with a C. "TADA!" Doof yelled out of nowhere, "Behold! My Talk- Inator! It can make any animal speak!" Perry was zapped with the Inator and then he did something amazing!


End file.
